


Prove It, Dracula!

by OliviaAR99



Series: Prove It! [2]
Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaAR99/pseuds/OliviaAR99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During rehearsals for Dracula, Arnold decideds to give Helga a little 'payback'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It, Dracula!

**_Prove It, Dracula! (Another One Shot)_ **

            Rehearsals were going smoothly as the cast sailed through notorious Transylvania by their own hand built rendition of the Russian ship, Demeter. Once all the costumes were sewn and the crew was all ready and waiting, Count Dracula, or Arnold to his classmates, disembarked and hunted down Jonathan Harker’s (a.k.a Stinky) future bride Mina (Helga) in order to feed from and control her. After successfully manipulating Mina’s beloved friend, Lucy (Rhonda), by tormenting her thoughts and controlling her mind after having fed off of her blood, he quickly ended her life and began to stalk his most tempting and innocent prey.

            The seventeen year old football head couldn’t believe he was doing this. To be the lead in the new school production was one thing, but to be the school lead in a play that involved _seducing_ and _kissing_ his old bully a second time was enough to make him miss his queue once ‘Mina’s’ back was turned.

            “ _Arnold! Move it, man!_ ” His best friend hissed at him from behind the curtain.

            The blonde teen jumped and shook his head before he homed in on his inner vampire. _Alright Arnold, you can do this. Just act like a creeper and you will do just fine._ Arnold’s inner monologue helped him to harness what little dignity he had left and forced him to hunch his shoulders and walk seductively up behind the blonde haired woman only a few feet away. _It’s a good thing the band is playing the music now, or I’d be out of step and feeling stupid right about now._ Arnold shook himself out of his thoughts and attempted to concentrate on the woman ahead.

            Helga’s back was to him with her trademark blonde locks, released from its usual pony tail, cascading down the length of her barely clothed back. The white night gown she wore left little to the imagination as ‘Dracula’ stepped nearer and nearer. He could see the modest strap of her bra peaking through the thin fabric, teasing his teenage boy imagination, but he stomped on those thoughts for the moment as he fake marveled at the comb traveling delicately through ‘Mina’s’ soft yellow hair.

            Delving back into his ‘vampire’ persona, Arnold transformed his modest old self into the dark and seductive Count Dracula and reached for ‘Mina’ with his cold, pale hands. “ _Come to me…”_ He whispered softly as his powerful hands graced Mina’s delicately smooth and soft shoulders. Arnold felt Helga stiffen beneath his already nervous hands as if shocked by him, but then turned and almost stopped his own heart with how innocently beautiful she looked as she gazed at him beneath thick lashes and wide deep blue eyes. “ _C-come t-to me…”_ He stuttered, praying that it would go unnoticed.

            Helga was paralyzed by how handsome he was. Arnold’s penetrating stare captured her own as his words washed over every inch of her skin. “ _You…”_ She whispered, with true fear in her leaping heart. _“You…you’re…the one who plagues my very dreams with blood and death…and yet fills the voided shadows with carnal thoughts and reckless love…What will you do with me? This is truly another dream…”_ Helga allowed the words to fall out of her mouth as if she herself had created them. _He must think I’m nuts!_

Arnold’s blush was hidden beneath the pale white makeup as he heard the words “carnal thoughts” leave Helga’s glossy lips. Despite his dislike of his childhood tormentor, he couldn’t control the sexual tension that was now buzzing between himself and the stunning blonde that was currently locked inside of his gaze. His own tensions were being challenged even more when he spoke his next line, which sent his hormones into overdrive. “ _Succumb to me…”_ He fixed her with his half lidded stare and smirked at the obvious flush of pink in Helga’s already flaming cheeks. _She is either really afraid of me…or really turned on by this._ He thought while he held his hand out for her to slip hers inside. Feeling slightly bold, he let his next line fall from his lips. _“You. Are. Mine, Mina…”_

            Helga felt her heart jolt upon hearing those words and all but jammed her fist into his open hand. “ _Yes…oh yes, my love…”_ She whispered on queue and gasped so loud by the fact that she had been yanked into Arnold’s waiting arms that some of her fellow classmates could be heard murmuring in the background to make sure that she was alright.

            All of which Arnold ignored.

            His only job was to take this startled woman in his arms and drink from her, acting of course. But he couldn’t help but note the sharp intake of feminine breath from Helga just a second previous. For some unknown reason, he wanted to hear her do it again…so he smirked at her with another half lidded stare and dipped her back like Dracula was supposed to do. He was met with the same gasp but kept his eyes trained on hers and was momentarily stunned by what he saw. Helga was _literally_ swooning. _She’s not acting anymore…she really IS turned on by this…_ His whole body clenched in unyielding tension as the thought crossed his mind, but then stomped on it as another idea materialized in his buzzing brain.

Arnold suddenly felt just a smidge more powerful and took advantage as he leaned closer toward her face, only a breath away from his captive’s parted lips. “ _Allow me a taste?”_ He asked in the most seductive voice he could muster and marveled at how quickly Helga’s eyes widened, even more startled by him.

            And then, in the span of two seconds, Helga was onto him and attacked. “ _Arnold!”_ She whispered venomously. “ _You’re not funny, football head, now knock it off!”_

Arnold knew better than to give in to her demands, so he ignored her and smirked wickedly. “ _Allow me a taste…”_ He repeated and brought her in close enough to where he could get to her throat. With a silent prayer to himself, he closed his eyes, opened his jaw to reveal his fake fangs and bit down as gently as he could.

            Helga’s reaction was instant.

            Instead of pushing him away, Arnold grinned into her neck as he felt her tremble and clutch at his shoulders to bring him closer while he flicked his tongue out to really taste her flesh. If Helga were any nearer, they would have become a single living being, which caused the now flustered Arnold to let lose a primal male groan deep in his throat and the corners of his lips to curl upward in a salacious, open mouthed smirk.      

            Helga’s breathy moan sent an electric charge through his entire body and he gripped her harder, anything but willing to release his captive. _Tell me you don’t love me, now. I dare you…_ Arnold let those thoughts linger in his skull as he bit down a little harder at the flesh near the woman’s collar bone. The response to that particular action made him want to push her over to the stage bed near the backdrop. Helga had shuddered so violently in his arms that she had pressed her already sensitive chest into his even more to find some relief to the agonizing sexually charged torture that he was responsible for inflicting.

            But Arnold, unlike Dracula, was not quick to be so obliging. _Years of torture and hiding your feelings, Helga…and now I have you where you can’t escape me. My turn to torture you…_ Arnold reached down the arm he used to keep her to him and grasped Helga’s outer leg firmly. With little effort, he brought said leg up and rested it around his hip while he did the same with the other leg, and soon the oblivious female was intimately embracing him as he took off for the bed. _It’s a good thing we’re supposed to be acting like this anyway._ He thought while his mouth was still strongly latched on to Helga’s throat.

            Before he knew it, he had laid Helga down gently while he still remained firmly between her parted thighs and continued to ravish his victim until the curtain dropped on queue. A loud round of clapping followed, knocking Arnold to his senses, and he released the visibly shaking female beneath him.

            Not caring that they had an audience, Helga felt her bottom jaw drop slightly and she sucked in a gust of air so fast that Arnold had lifted an eyebrow in her direction as he stared down at her with ‘those eyes’. She could still feel the heat of his breath against her collar bone and lifted a trembling hand to cover the assaulted area. “Th-th-that was… _wow…_ ” She spoke softly to him, still visibly shaken to the core.

            Arnold smirked even more when he saw the goose bumps erupt onto Helga’s bear arms. “I should be saying the same about you. The way you reacted to me…” He chuckled wickedly, which made Helga tremble more. “I didn’t think you’d want to get… _that_ into the role of Mina, Helga, but I’m impressed.”

            Helga narrowed her eyes. _He’s playing a game with me…why that little…_ “Arnold! Helga!” Before the aggravated blonde female could finish her thoughts, they were rudely interrupted by their drama teacher, Mr. Craft. Like the two teenagers, this man was also blonde, but his own hair was hidden mostly by his traditional beret. “You two are absolutely _wonderful!_ I can still _feel_ the sexual tension between Dracula and Mina! Love it!” Their eccentric teacher threw his arms up and admiration and addressed Arnold. “Arnold, I didn’t realize just how dark your ‘dark’ side was, but keep it up! You’re not going to be just hypnotizing Helga, but the entire audience with that performance!”

            Arnold blushed deeply from the praise and looked down at his feet, embarrassed. “Thanks, Mr. Craft.”

            “And Helga! You may not have had much to say during that scene, but the emotion you released was so powerfully innocent that I believe all the girls on set were practically _swooning!_ Keep it up, you two! I’m going to pair you guys off more often!”

            _Damn it to hell and back!_ Helga snarled at him in her thoughts as their teacher smiled kindly and proceeded to walk away. She waited until Mr. Craft had disappeared behind one of the giant bookcase set piece near stage left to attack. Leaping to her naked feet, she rounded on Arnold’s vampire clothed self and stalked him into the menacing shadows of stage right. “ _Start talking, Arnoldo, or you’re DEAD!”_

Unfortunately for Helga, Arnold wasn’t the least bit intimidated by this, though he did allow her to think so until they themselves had disappeared behind the curtains. “I felt it was time for a little payback, _Helga!”_ He snapped as he crossed his arms.

            “For _what?_ ” Helga asked, full of anger.

            “For…!” He couldn’t do it to her. If she had found out that his performance was fueled by the FTi incident when they were nine, she would have murdered him on the spot. But in his own defense, he couldn’t help himself! That was the first time in a _really_ long time that he had had the opportunity to get this woman in his arms, and there was no way he was going to let the chance to invoke Helga’s hidden feelings for him slip away. He had a right to know the truth, and this was as good a time as any to trick it out of her. Arnold was just plain tired of the lies. Although, he must admit…he had not planned at _all_ for the truth to come out after he had nearly had sex with Helga out on the auditorium stage…where half his senior class was looking.

            “Hello? Earth to Football Head!” Helga waved an angry fist in Arnold’s face to catch his attention, which had strayed before he could explain his actions.

            Arnold shook out of his thoughts and shrugged. “Never mind, Helga.”

            “Hell no! What were you trying to get back at me for? I haven’t played a prank on you since middle school, hair boy! As far as I’m aware, I’ve left you alone most of the time unless we were with Phoebe and Gerald! And I was nice during those times! Well…okay, not _nice_ all the time, but _civil!_ ”

            “Don’t worry about it, Helga. It’s stupid.” _Just bait the hook and see if she’ll bite._ Unless her feelings have changed over the past few years, which Arnold knew better, then Helga had every right to be annoyed with his actions. But ever since he had seen the looks in her eyes during their rehearsal, his suspicions about her were confirmed.

            “Enough with the game, _hair boy!_ What did I do to make you want to tease me?” Although the words were innocent enough, they made the young blonde woman freeze right after they had fallen from her mouth. _Tease me? Oh my God…he was teasing me…grrrr…it’s not fair! I want him so bad it hurts but he didn’t have to tease me that way!_

Arnold sighed, knowing he couldn’t ignore her questions much longer, but he sure enjoyed the power he had from it. _Man! This makeup makes me feel almost invincible. If I weren’t so pale, I’m sure I’d be just as red as Helga is now. Alright, alright…I shouldn’t be this mean. She really didn’t do anything to set me off today, so why am I really teasing her?_ Arnold smiled inwardly to himself as if he knew the answers to those questions all along. _Payback is a bitch, isn’t it? I’m almost no better than Helga use to act when we were younger…I almost wish she had done something to set me off. It would have been justified, but something in me clicked today. I just HAD to know if her feelings were still there…and boy, are they…_ He remembered the heat from her body close to the most intimate places of himself during their performance and he had to clench his fists to suppress his boyhood fantasies. _Easy there, Arnold…she already knows too much about your self control…or lack thereof…_

            Helga, meanwhile, worked through every logical explanation that her brain could throw at her in an attempt to explain the situation. _Alright, he’s a guy, so there is no confusion on what his body was thinking when we were  entangled together, but he had to of been thinking about something to have had his dark side show up like that. Maybe I tripped him unknowingly in the hallway this morning and ignored it? No, that’s not it. Or maybe it’s because I’m a better actor than I thought? I mean, I know I’m good, but maybe he thought it wasn’t an act…well…alright, the last half of the rehearsal was just me enjoying HIS acting abilities, but…or maybe he feels the same way about me?_ The thought was immediately brushed aside. _Bull shit, Helga, he still doesn’t return your feelings, so stop giving your hopes up! Sigh…_ “Seriously, Arnold. What were you getting me back for?”

            The tone of Helga’s voice changed and held small hints of a somewhat bored quality. Arnold gulped and harnessed what little courage he had left from rehearsals and spoke up. “Alright Helga, I’ll tell you. Remember…um…uh re-remember…the…FTi incident?”

            Helga stared at him blankly. _What is he talking about? What the hell is FTi and why is it the reason he went evil? I don’t get it…_ And then it hit her. The long haired blonde’s eyes widened so big that Arnold was positive they had turned to saucers. “Yo-you… _seduced_ me to get back at me for FTi? Arnold, that was…!” She had to think a minute to get the calculations correct in her brain. “That was…holy cow…that was _eight_ years ago!” Helga didn’t know what to do with this new information. “Why? I thought I told you that that was in the heat of the moment, football head!”

            It was Arnold’s turn to add to the conversation. “No, Helga. No. I believe I was the one that fed you the _idea_ of your confession to me being in the ‘heat of the moment’. I don’t know, but for some reason today, I just couldn’t help but remember that day, and it made me angry.”

            Helga narrowed her eyes angrily. “Why the hell would our _rehearsal_ make you remember something like _that?_ And why would you get _angry_ over something that happened _eight_ years ago?” She had to clench her fists to keep from jamming it in Arnold’s pancake white face. She didn’t know why, but for some reason she took more offence to the football head getting angry over the fact that she took back her confession, rather than get offended by his sudden choice of action during the Dracula performance from a few minutes ago.

            Arnold had no answer, so he did nothing more than shrug his shoulder, hoping against hope that Helga would drop it.

            But she didn’t. “Oh, no you don’t! You answer me, or I swear I’m going to rip your tongue out and wrap it around your neck!”

            Arnold smirked, knowing full well that her words were nothing more than dry threats. “Please, Helga. You’ve been threatening to beat me up since preschool and have _yet_ to lay a hand on me other than a few harmless shoves.”

            It was Helga’s turn to smirk. “Just because I’ve dropped my bad girl persona over the years doesn’t mean I’ve lost my touch in beating the shit out of people who tick me off, and _you_ are not beneath my other _victims.”_

            Arnold thought for a second before he let himself be a little more intimidating. He stepped forward nearer to Helga and smirked even more at her shocked expression. She clearly had not anticipated his recent move. “Alright then, if I’m just like all of your other _victims,_ Pataki, why don’t you… _prove_ it?”

            “ _What?”_

            There it was. The sign that Arnold needed to prove that Helga was only passing off dry threats and clearly meant him no harm. _So…her feelings really haven’t changed, have they?_ He asked himself when he heard the obvious alarm in her tone. “You heard me, Helga. Prove it.”

            Helga’s jaw, if possible, would have crashed through the stage floor by now if she had not obtained her self-restraint through years of relentless practice. But that didn’t stop it from falling open a fraction of an inch in stunned surprise. “W-w-what? You…you can’t be _serious?_ ”

            “Would I lie to you, Helga? How often do I lie?”

            Jaw dropping a little more, Helga couldn’t control the light twitch at the corner of her lips. Before she knew it, her mouth closed and she smirked. “You never lie, football head.” _Except when you lied about where you were when I was conducting the food pyramid pageant, which I am still secretly irritated about._ “So…you want me to treat you like my other…what was it again… _victims,_ was it?” Helga’s amused smirk quickly turned wicked and threatening. “Alright, football head. Have it your way.” And giving no warning, the blonde haired, blue eyed teen reared her shoulder back and took aim with her right fist…then swung at him.

            If Arnold had still been nine years old at the time, he would have ducked and ran from this highly irritating female which caused his life nothing but hell, but instead he stood his ground at the age of seventeen and relished the opportunity to stop Helga mid swing…that is until he realized that her aim was directed to the wall behind his head.

            “ _Damn you!”_ Helga whispered viciously as she yanked her now smarting hand back to her chest and cradled it with her other one. Looking down, they both noticed that the skin on her knuckles had split open from the harsh impact and the middle finger was beginning to swell at the base.

            Arnold looked on, stunned by the blonde’s abrupt change in plan. “Helga!” He stopped forward and reached for her, not caring about the hateful look she was giving him. His long fingers wrapped securely around her right wrist and he all but yanked it to him for closer inspection. “Why the _hell_ did you do that? You could have broken your hand!”

            Through clenched teeth, the blonde female snarled. “ _Better my hand, than your face!”_ She made a fruitless attempt to snatch her hand back but Arnold kept a firm grip.

            The football headed teen glanced at the swollen middle finger and sighed heavily, then looked upward to catch Helga’s searching eyes. “You were supposed to prove me wrong, not break your finger.” His voice was deep and accusing, which caused Helga’s eye brows to lift in irritated curiosity. “Why didn’t you hit me?”

            “I don’t know, football head! Maybe because I didn’t feel like it!”

            It was Arnold’s turn to drop his jaw, but only slightly. He regarded her with an angry expression which left Helga internally smacking herself. “You didn’t _feel_ like it? It looks like you broke your finger, Helga! I would have rather you hit _me_ than the stupid wall! God! What the hell were you _thinking?”_ He heaved a heavy sigh to reign in his annoyance.

            “I’m not really _sure_ what I was thinking, _Arnold_ , but I wasn’t about to be suspended for knocking your teeth out just because you egged me on!” With that, Helga pulled her now aching hand free and cradled it once more to her breast. “But this isn’t over by any means. I’m done answering your questions. It’s time for you to answer mine. All of this was brought on because of FTi? Mind telling me _why_ exactly?”

            “I don’t know, Helga. Perhaps it had something to do with all the years of torture you put me through, or it could also be because of the huge secret that you introduced me to and then took back out of fear nearly twenty some odd minutes before my whole entire neighborhood was _supposed_ to be destroyed! Or maybe it’s because I nearly took you on the bed on stage before the curtain went down after I suddenly remembered and _resented_ the fact that you denied me the full truth when we were kids! You proved to me a few minutes ago that that confession wasn’t in the heat of the moment…with your _eyes,_ Helga!”Arnold took a step toward her and felt his bitter expression morph into a well deserved smirk when Helga took a step back with startled eyes. “I’m willing to bet that those feelings are still there, too. Am I wrong?”

            “ _Y-y-you would h-have…” Took me?_ Helga thought, her blush deepening as she took another step away from him. _“…Yikes!”_ The blushing blonde female squeaked and shot forward after she had backed into the ice cold brick wall behind her.

            “OW!” Arnold shouted as he hooked his arms to catch the falling female but found himself flat on his back with Helga hovering over him and straddling one of his legs. “What the _hell?”_ The confused teen gazed up at Helga with wide green eyes.

            Helga on the other hand had her eyes tightly closed in painful concentration as she tried to process what exactly happened in the span of five seconds. It didn’t take long for her to realize that her aching hand was now throbbing from her sudden contact with the concrete floor and she had to suck in a steady breath to calm herself before the tears prickling at the corners of her eyes threatened to descend. “ _Shit!”_ In slow motion, she arched her back and sat up straight, not caring about the situation, and cradled her now obviously broken hand back to her breast…and a single tear fell.

            Arnold watched, fascinated. He had never witnessed this woman, in all of his time knowing her, cry for any reason whatsoever. His heart clenched at the sight and couldn’t stop himself from reaching a hand up to brush the tear off of Helga’s flushed cheek. Even in the shadows, he was stunned by how beautiful he thought she was and how soft her skin was to his touch. 

            Helga’s breath caught in her throat and her eyes shot open to look down at the handsome male beneath her. Her mouth opened slightly in wonder and her body shook from her secret want of him, but kept her thoughts buried. “ _I…Arnold…I…”_ Ignoring the pulsing ache in one hand, she planted both hands on the floor on either side of Arnold’s head and proceeded to push herself up as quickly as possible to remedy the situation of its unexpected _tensions._

            “No!” He didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but Arnold’s hand, the one he used to brush Helga’s tear away, shot out and curled behind the nape of her neck to keep her from getting to her feet. Bringing her closer, he took the chance to wrap his free arm around her waist and rolled over so that it was her turn to be beneath him. Breathing heavily from his boldness, he willed his pounding heart to calm as he gazed downward into Helga’s stunned blue eyes. “ _No…don’t run away from me now…_ ” It was almost a plea, which surprised him even more than Helga’s sharp intake of breath. “ _Every time I’m in the same room with you…I remember FTi, Helga.”_

“I can’t do this _now,_ football head! Get off me!” Helga put her hands on his chest and attempted to push him off. Realistically, she only used one hand to push against him, which didn’t do much except maybe move Arnold a fraction of an inch backward.

            Sighing heavily, Arnold rested most of his weight to one side and moved to grab for Helga’s hurt hand. Wrapping his fingers around her wrist, he pulled it away from his chest and brought it to his lips…and kissed her knuckles as gently as possible before he moved to kiss her finger tips, while his emerald eyes never left hers.

            The sensation of his soft lips on her hand forced Helga’s toes to curl and the muscles in her abdomen to spasm. A dull heat made her thighs clench. “ _Ah…!”_ The moan escaped her throat faster than she had a chance to think but her eyes never left his. With her heart pounding, Helga’s body flushed and she internally jumped with glee at Arnold’s close proximity…and nearly melted from the dark, smoldering look he fixed her with after she had released the moan that betrayed her.

            “ _I knew it…”_ Arnold’s eyes were blazing from the realization.

            “ _No…”_ Helga breathed out in fear of her reality.

            There was no fooling him now. Arnold pinned her with his emerald eyes and felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward. “ _So it’s true…you lied to me, Helga. You do still have feelings for me…”_

“No, I don’t.” Helga was more than determined to keep her secret, but she didn’t even believe her own words, let alone think for a second that he might not as well. “I’m just…a silly teenage girl who is being tormented by her hormones.”

            “I have never seen you act this way with your past boyfriends, Helga.”

            “How do you know what I acted like with my past _boyfriends?_ I only ever had two!” Helga scowled. “What, are you stalking me or something?”

            Arnold shrugged while he kept his hold on her wrist. “I’ve known you a long time, Pataki, and I know you well enough to be able to tell when you are really interested in a guy. Neither of the guys you dated really held your attention longer than a few months and then you ended the relationships.”

            “Why are you doing this to me, Arnold? So what if my relationships didn’t last more than a few months? It that a crime? I’m a _woman!_ I’m going to change my mind whether anyone likes it or not and nobody is going to stop me!”

            “I think you underestimate what another person can do to stop you, Helga.”

            Helga narrowed her eyes and scoffed. “Football head, you are _really_ getting on my nerves. First we’re talking about why you went mental on me during rehearsal, and then you provoke me into wanting to hit you followed by me breaking something in my hand. And now we are lying on the ground with a thin strip of fabric separating us from the rest of our senior class, talking about past confessions and ex boyfriends!” Secret feelings aside, she was pissed.

            “And your point is…?”

            Helga’s eyes flared. “Get. Off. Me!” Her self control was quickly diminishing and she was beginning to see red. Arnold infuriated her, and she wanted nothing more than to knock him on his ass and go in search of the school nurse.

            Arnold rolled his eyes and pushed himself up, and brought Helga with him. “Can’t you just tell me the truth…for _once?_ ”

            Helga closed her eyes in frustration. “I don’t have to tell you anything, _Arnold._ ” She snarled his last name, making sure that he was aware of her irritation and crossed her arms as she sat up and turned her nose up in another direction away from his equally irritated gaze.

            “Damn it, Helga!” He jammed his now free hands into her hair and yanked her face up close to his, making Helga gasp loudly in surprise. “This game is _over._ ” Arnold was mad. _Really_ mad, and didn’t care if his grip on her hair hurt her. All he cared about was getting his lips to hers fast enough. In one swift move, he swooped in and crushed his mouth to hers and drove her body back down into the concrete floor. Pinning her with his weight, he angled her head to the side so that he could force her lips apart and delved his tongue inside to dance with hers.

            Helga was breathless. Nobody had kissed her this passionately in her entire life and she had no idea what to think. So her body did the thinking for her as her good hand reached up to caress the side of Arnold’s face. _Oh my god…he’s really kissing me!_ She moaned deep in her throat at the feel of his lips possessing hers. And all too soon, he pulled away, leaving her with wanting more. “ _Oh…no…”_ She whispered desperately as her eyes scanned Arnold’s retreating face.

            The blonde haired teen’s kept their eyes locked as Arnold moved to stand, extending his hand for Helga to take.

            Helga took the hint and grabbed for him, allowing him to pull her to her feet as well. They stood, silently evaluating the situation, not knowing what to say or do to justify their actions. And then the spell was broken once Arnold sighed and released Helga’s hand to turn and walk back in the direction of the stage.

            It was Helga’s turn to be mad. _He’s just going to walk away after he kissed me? Hell no! Two can play at that game, you jackass!_ She sprung forward and dove at him, knocking him off his feet and they both crashed into the cloth covered wall. Without warning, her fingers curled into Arnold’s hair and yanked his stunned face back around to face hers and she mashed her lips into his to match his previous kiss. This time, she was in charge and she _loved_ it. Taking full control, she pressed her body onto his, hard, and forced his back into the wall and refused to let go as she explored his delicious mouth. Her tongue skimmed over his fake fangs and she trembled slightly at the memory of their rehearsal and groaned as a wave of goose bumps erupted from the back of her neck all the way down to her tops of her naked feet.

            Upon hearing that groan, Arnold answered with a deeper one of his own and wrapped his arms around Helga’s waist, holding her captive as her mouth assaulted his…and he turned the tables on her. Taking the control away from her, he thrust his tongue up against hers and found his way back into her mouth, taking Helga by surprise.

            “I’m telling you, I saw them come back…” The two jumped apart and turned to face their best friends who were currently standing a few feet away with their jaws to the floor. Gerald paused before he finished his sentence. “…here.”

            Silence followed.

            Helga was mortified by being caught in an intimate embrace with the boy she was supposed to hate.

            Arnold was pissed at Gerald for interrupting him in his make out session with the girl that tormented him for years and secretly awakened his deepest desires for.

            Gerald was stunned at having located the two in their passionate embrace with his own girlfriend in tow.

            And Phoebe was currently trying in vain to hide her giggles, not caring that Helga was looking at her and her boyfriend with deep loathing and red as a tomato.

            “Well then…” Was all the young Asian female could say through her giggles.

            “Pheebs…don’t.” It took everything for Helga to speak clearly to her best friend.

            Phoebe giggled harder while looking on at the two blondes. “Let’s leave these two love birds to their business.” She grabbed for Gerald’s hand and moved for the curtains. “Sorry, guys! I hope that flavor’s to your liking, Helga!” With that, the two disappeared behind the veil of fabric.

            Helga’s face flamed at Phoebe’s remark.

            Arnold cocked an eyebrow. “Um…Helga…what did she mean by _flavor?”_

            “Just kill me now, hair boy!” Helga whined helplessly. _Why did it have to be ice cream, Pheebs?_ Helga sighed. “Arnold?”

            “Yes, Helga?”

            Helga peeled her eyes away from a spot on the floor and looked up at him despite her embarrassment. “This incident never happened, got it?”

            Arnold gaped at her. “No, I don’t _got it,_ Helga!” He reached for her again and trapped her in a vice like hug that knocked the breath out of her lungs. “If you’re not gonna admit it, then I am. I have feelings for you and I’m not afraid to say it.” With that, he crushed her to his chest and captured her startled mouth again, silencing any protest that was threatening to come out.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
